Yucatan Border Canal
The Yucatan Border Canal is an under construction sea vessel canal that would span, when completed, south from the Gulf of Mexico to the Pacific Ocean, running along the Yucatan/Mexico border. The canal is planned to be capable of transporting large scale naval craft such as aircraft carriers and civilian craft such as cruise liners. It would span for at least 150 to 200 miles and require cutting through mountainous terrain but would overall secure Everetti and Security Alliance military ability to access the Pacific and Atlantic oceans without requiring travelling around the entire American continents due to repeated use of U.S. sanctions to prevent Everetti use of the Panama Canal. Development In the light of recent strategic losses during heightened tensions between Everett and the United States, such as loss of the Panama Canal as a vital route for military naval vessels in several incidents because of American sanctions, the Everetti government found it necessary to construct an Everetti owned and controlled canal in which could be secured for permanent use by Security Alliance forces. The Union of Everett began the planning stages of what would become a second canal that would span Central America, that could be secured under Everett's control. Original developers noted previous plans for canals in other Central American countries, such as Nicaragua but the military and government did not trust the potential instability in the region caused by U.S. influence. The next decided choice for the canal was to be built directly in Everetti territory which would span Yucatan state and create a literal border division between Mexico and Everett. The canal construction started east of the Maya Coast state city of Coatzacoalcos and headed south-southeast, eighty miles to a lake, half way between the Gulf of Mexico and the Pacific. It then continued south, along the Mexico/Union of Everett border, entering Yucatan state and span for another ninety miles and end at the shores of the Pacific Ocean. Construction Construction of the canal began on April 15, 2012 and is expected to end by 2015. The initial digging of the canal utilizes two massive earth movers. Both run side by side, boring the canal out at an approximate one mile per hour. The earth movers are similar in design to winter snow blowers, which use massive rotating grinding and digging drills to bore away at the earth, pushing it into a rear container which then transports the earth out of the canal. Hard rock and mountainous terrain is prepared for the movers through TNT detonation to break up the rock ahead. Both earth movers were solely custom designed for the purpose of building the canal. As the canal is carved out, construction crews build the concrete and metal structure of canal and build the locks, control centers, barriers and the tow cable tracks. The result of recent increased tensions and state of war between Everett and the U.S. forced the government to prioritize speeding up the construction process ahead of the original scheduled 2018 completion date. Category:EV Storage Category:Buildings